Even Angels Need to be Fixed
by Star-Wolf-Guardian
Summary: This is a story I wrote because of how I've been feeling and because I'll be shipping out soon I decided why not write a short one shot story. This is a clean story so don't expect anything lemony Human X Angel OCs. This IS NOT targeted at anyone...whoever may feel targeted for some reason. It's just a simple story that I wanted to make.


Even Angels Need to be Fixed

Viribus walked the forest alone. He was a large wolf and experienced in fighting as he had done it through out his life. He was scarred in several places and his stance was one of a predator. None dared mess with him or approach him, even opposing men would run away while women would hide in fear from him. His purple eyes scanned the area as he continued his walk through the cool air, partial darkness, and forest he called his home. He hated getting close to others now, they always ran from him in the end and left him alone. Many who he had trusted in the past had betrayed him and hurt him deeply.

He used to be a gentle wolf, a kind wolf, a protective wolf. Now that wolf was gone as it had snapped years ago due to the constant abuse of others and constant let downs. When he had snapped people who never really understood him or asked him about his problems in the first place then tried to ask what was up with them. The scene played in his head once more as he thought.

"Viribus, what's wrong man? You've never been like this"? Said the person he thought was his friend.

"Viribus you've turned into a real asshole recently. Where's the wolf that would always listen to others and help them. Now you're pushing them away". His mother said with an angered snarl.

"Viribus I can't be near you anymore, you've become selfish". His girlfriend had told him with a sigh only he later found out she was sleeping with someone else long before then.

"Viribus this behavior will not be tolerated". His father had said as all four of them had gathered around him.

"MAYBE I'M SICK OF BEING NICE"! He yelled at them. "Neither you or mom listen, my friend barely cares about how I feel even though I listen to him day in and day out when he has problems. Vanessa cheated on me with Harel! I'm fucking pissed. You guys have been nothing but unsupportive while I've had to listen to you mock me behind my back, watched you cheat, or have you refuse to listen to me for once. I'M SICK OF BEING USED AND FORGOTTEN"! He said and stormed out.

He remembered Vanessa trying to stop him and apologize. When he kept walking she had tried to pin him only for her to receive an accidental kick to the gut as he forced her off. He wasn't going to be anyone's toy or tool anymore. After that he had joined the military and became a well known person within the special group as well as someone who took his job seriously. His demeanor worried his fellow warriors which many would describe him as "so cold you could feel ice growing on you when you walked by".

He was snapped from his thoughts as a young female no more than maybe twenty five or twenty seven crossed his path. She instantly started apologizing while he glared down at her. While she wasn't Vanessa she brought back memories. He growled at her which made her yelp and whimper as she shut up, his cold purple eyes boring into hers before something strange happened. She looked sad almost, like she pitied him, or could see something behind his snarling, growling, and coldness.

Viribus jumped when he felt a hand on his cheek. "You've been hurt haven't you"? She had asked him. His eyes widened at her words because something screamed at him that she wasn't talking about his scars and that she could see right through him. Something screamed inside for him to run and get away from the threat, telling him it was a trap. He felt her hand run under his muzzle and over the side of his face. "It's okay, I won't hurt you". She whispered to him sweetly and soothingly as she ran her hand over his head and between his ears. "There's no need to be afraid anymore". He started to relax and sank to his knees and then onto his stomach.

He finally looked up into the eyes of the girl who held his head in her lap. He was stunned to see the richest brown he had ever seen. He continued to gaze over her, she had lightly tanned skin and brown hair, and was in relatively good shape as well because he could also feel the strength in her fingers. Slowly his body began to change, back...back into the Human he was. The woman still holding his head whispered to him sweetly and kindly, running her hands over his changing form as he relaxed even more. He sighed once the last of his fur had disappeared from his body except for the black on top of his head. He felt the woman wrap her arms around him before she kissed his forehead. After fighting for so long throughout his life he felt safe and peaceful. He lifted his head as he heard a ruffle of what sounded like wings only to see the bright blue wings belonged to the woman who held him.

She smiled softy as she watched him. "You're safe now my love". She said softly and kissed his forehead and cheek. "And I won't ever let you go. I will never hurt you like so many have". She then placed a kiss on his lips and pulled him close to her which for reason unknown he felt himself return it. She held him and he held her under what few stars could be seen in a large city. "Who are you"? He asked stunned as to why an angel would want something as broken and dark as him.

She laughed which sounded musical...beautiful. "My name Ahava. I know you're wondering why I chose you and it's because I know that you're still a kind man. You have a beast inside of you because you've been running and fighting for so long. So many are scared of you which has left you alone even more. For once though, I'd like you to see that someone does love you and isn't scared of you. I've seen who you are throughout life. Even if you don't know it you've always shown kindness and gentleness". She said in a loving tone.

It was from that day on his life felt easier, it felt safer, and it felt brighter. The angel stayed with him, a wolf and a man all in the same body. She never feared him after that night and his gentle, loving, and protective side returned. She took care of him and he took care of her. The angel loved him and he loved her. She loved him for everything, even his wolf side. Even when he became a wolf he was able to retain the kind spirit that made him the amazing person he was. She was an angel in every sense but what he didn't know was that he too was an angel, one that was broken and one that was now fixed.

 **Hey Everyone. I decided to make this story because of how I've been feeling over some things and I ship out soon.**

 **I hope you guys and gals enjoy it because even though it was a short story, I know I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think please?**


End file.
